ElectricMayhem's Marvel Animated Universe
This is ElectricMayhems animated universe. Web of Spider-Man (ElectricMayhems Universe) Based off the Amazing Spider-Man. It centers around Spidey's earlier adventures, taking some elements from the Ultimate universe and the original Spider-Man trilogy. Kraven, Dr. Octopus, Scorpion, and Calypso have been confirmed to appear. The possibilties of a Venom arc or the Clone Saga happening in the series have been hinted at. Iron Man: The Armor Wars A recently announced TV Series. 13 episodes are announced to have been ordered and Mandarin and AIM have been confirmed to be main villains through out the first season. War Machine, Bethany Cabe, and Iron Woman have been hinted at to play the sidekick role. The Mighty Thor A series that follows Thor on his adventures. Main villains include Surtur, Ares, Ymir, and Loki. Ghost Rider: The Animated Series (ElectricMayhems Universe) A series about Ghost Rider. Main villains in season 1 are Blackheart and Mephisto, main villains in season 2 are Blackheart and Zadkielm season 3 villains include Zarathos and Nightmare. Avengers Assembled A series about the Avengers. Season 1 main villains include Baron Zemo, Loki, and Kang, Season 2 main villains include Red Hulk and AIM, Season 3 main villains include Thanos and Michael Korvac. The Rampaging Hulk A series about Hulk. It is confirmed it'll take elements from the 2008 movie and the Ultimate Hulk comics. The Leader and Zzzax have been confirmed to appear while newer characters like Red Hulk and Skaar have been hinted at, even though Rulk has recently appeared in Avengers Assembled. Fantastic Four: Four Most Fantastic A series about the Fantastic Four. The following events have been confirmed for the show: *The Coming of Galactus *The New Fantastic Four *The Fantastic Four being transformed into the Fantastic Fur (the F.F. in Mice-form) by Molecule Man *She-Thing joining While possibilities for Circle of Four have been rumored and hinted at. Also, during the promo for the series, several characters, including Venom, a Circle of Four member, were seen very briefly. Daredevil: Shadowland A Daredevil show. And, to make it more kid-friendly, Daredevil's home has been changed to a place LITERALLY called Shadowland. Bullseye, Typhoid Mary, and The Owl were in the promo, yet the only actual conformation of a villain in the show was Bullseye. Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty A Captain America show. Red Skull, Bucky, and Nick Fury will appear. What If? This has only been hinted at. Ultimate Marvels A branch of the universe taking place in the Ultimate universe. So far three shows have been confirmed to be part of the Ultimate Marvels branch. Ultimate Spider-Man Though it has the same name, this is much darker then the Disney XD cartoon and even closer to the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. Three episodes have been announced: "Great Responsibility", "Electricity", and "Double Trouble". Green Goblin, Electro, Shocker, and Dr. Octopus have been confirmed to appear. The Ultimates Based off the comic books of the same name. The roster features a member of the Ultimate Avengers (The Punisher). The roster will be Wasp, Giant-Man, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, and the Punisher. The possibility of Hawkeye or Spider-Man joining has been hinted at. Ultimate Red Skull and Ultimate Loki have been confirmed to appear as villains. Unknown Third Show It has been confirmed the branch will start out with only three shows, but the third remains unknown. Rumors say that the show will be Ultimate Thor or Ultimate X-Men. Animated Movies Spider-Man: The Web The first Marvel animated movie featuring Spider-Man. Vermin and Kraven The hunter will be the villains, but it is unknown if it will have anything to do with the show. Infinity Gauntlet The Ultimates This will be the pilot episode for the animated movie. It was confirmed along with Spider-Man: The Web. It will be based off of The Ultimates 2 story. Category:EM's universe